TRADITIONS
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 1**

It was December 22nd and Gibbs was on his way home for Christmas for the first time in a long, long time the only difference this year was that he was being joined by his NCIS team. Ducky and Abby were traveling together and had left earlier Monday while he had to wait until every report had been approved before he and his carload could leave.

"DiNozzo, you have been sneezing for nearly the whole journey and there is no way I'm going to let you out of this car unless it is a dire emergency," growled Gibbs.

The team was going to be off for a week to spend the Christmas holiday and was taking advantage of if by spending it with the Jackson Gibbs in Stillwater, PA. The only exceptions had been McGee and Palmer who traditionally spent the holidays with their families.

This was Ducky's first visit to Stillwater; his mother had died only a few weeks ago and he had no family left with the exception of the team so Gibbs had been quick to invite him. Abby had opted to ride with him leaving Tony and Ziva to ride with Gibbs.

The weather had turned nasty and they had been forced off the road until conditions improved for them to continue on. It was during this time that Tony had reverted back to his childhood and was now pestering Gibbs yet again to go out and play in the snow.

"But Boss, I'm only sneezing; that only means that I have allergies not a cold. It must be the cologne that Ziva is wearing that has me sneezing. Can't I just get out for a few minutes and build a snowman? I'll make a small one and then I'm back in the car," argued Tony.

"NO! I don't care if the sneezing means that you are experiencing an allergic attack. I'm not taking any chances with you. If I let you out of the car and you get sick then Ducky will get mad at me and if that happens I promise that you won't be in any need of blankets to keep warm tonight," Gibbs barked angrily.

That disguised threat stopped Tony momentarily and while he was quiet Ziva spoke indignantly. "My cologne isn't the reason for your sneezing Tony; I've been wearing it all last week and you didn't sneeze once."

"That's different, I wasn't as close to you as I am now Zee-Vah," replied Tony.

"What about when we were riding in the truck…that is as close as we are now?" Ziva continued to argue.

"No it wasn't, McGee was riding with the boss so we weren't all sharing the front seat packed in like sardines."

"So what is the difference now? I'm in the front seat and you are in the back and you are sneezing."

"Maybe it is because your cologne is drifting behind you like Pepe Le Pews' scent follows behind him," explained Tony confusing Ziva even more. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"ENOUGH! I've had it with you two. It's like I have two kids driving with me. One more word from either one of you on this topic and I'll be warming up two bottoms instead of one," barked Gibbs.

While Tony and Ziva were considering their next move Gibbs eased back out into traffic; the storm had lessen up enough that he thought they would take the chance to travel on. Gibbs felt that if he was to stay any longer parked by the side he could do serious harm to his two "kids."

"Gibbs," began Ziva tentatively, "we aren't at work now, so you don't have the right to discipline us, especially in the matter you are threatening."

"You tell him, girl," encouraged Tony.

"So you don't think I have the right to spank you, is that what you are telling me, Ziva…Tony?"

"Nope," the two agents replied in unison.

"Well, I don't agree. I've finally come to the conclusion that I am sort of a surrogate father since I do care for you and it pains me when you are hurt so that gives me the right to punish you as I see fit…whether we are working or on vacation or off work. If I see you are not performing in a manner befitting your station then I will punish you and in the manner I think best," explained Gibbs sternly. "Now what do you have to say to that?"

"Gee, Boss, I've never really had a father that actually cared for me. My old man only cared what it meant to his name….thanks Dad."

"My father is not here and only seems to care for Mossad these days…I thank you for this honor."

Everything was going fine as Ziva and Tony thought about what Gibbs had just told them; then Tony piped up and announced, "wait until Abby hears about this…we are now siblings."

Gibbs only shook his head at the statement as peace settled in the car momentarily until Tony sneezed, "AAHHHCCCHHOOOO" again.

"That's it, as soon as we arrive Ducky is going to check you out," Gibbs ordered.

"But its Ziva's fault for wearing that cologne, Boss…I'm not sick!"

"It's not my cologne, Tony," replied Ziva and the whole argument started up again as Gibbs began to boil…they were definite going to get it now.

"SLAP!"

"Boss, Ziva hit me," Cried Tony surprised.

"Ziva! Don't hit Tony; that's my job!"


	2. Chapter 2

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 2**

Abby was the first to see them as the car came to a screeching halt in front of the house. ''They're here!" she yelled with excitement as she watched her boss and team mates exited the car. She watched in amazement when Gibbs quickly took Tony and Ziva in hand and marched them to a nearby structure.

"Jack, what is in that building?" she asked puzzled.

"What building are you talking about, Abby?" replied Jackson Gibbs, Jethro's father.

"That one," she pointed to when Jack walked to her side. "Gibbs had Ziva's arm in one hand and Tony's in the other," she explained.

Jack saw the building Abby was talking about and chuckled, "That's the woodshed; Leroy spent a lot of time in there. I wonder if he's using it for the same function as I did."

As soon as Gibbs entered the woodshed he said, "I promised the both of you something on the way here and I'm going to keep that promise now. Ziva, I realize that Tony was the instigator but you were the first one to resort to violence and in my book that earns you a paddling as well. Tony, go and stand in that corner," Gibbs ordered as he pushed Tony towards the further corner and then he turned his attention to Ziva.

"I want you to lean against that table," he ordered as he picked up a worn piece of wood hanging nearby.

Ziva thought she could argue her way out of this but one look at Gibbs' face defeated that action and she obedient got into position.

"SWAT!" the first lick caught Ziva by surprise and she yelped in pain but held her cries as five more licks quickly followed.

"That's it, you can leave now," Gibbs said as he lowered the paddle, "go and unpack the car; Tony will be joining you shortly."

Ziva nodded as she tried unsuccessfully not to rub her now sore bottom as she left and was soon at the car and unloading. She was soon joined by Jack, Abby and Ducky.

"Tony, you can come out of the corner now," requested Gibbs to his head investigator.

"Boss, you don't have to do this…I'll behave," Tony began to argue as he neared the table.

"DiNozzo! You are more to blame for this than Ziva and she took her punishment without argument," replied Gibbs his annoyance showing.

"Yeah, but she didn't know what she was about to receive…I do," murmured Tony as Gibbs grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into position.

"And whose fault is that," remarked Gibbs as he swung the paddle hard against Tony's backside.

"Yeowwww…that's not fair, Boss. You hit me harder than you did Ziva," cried Tony.

"That's because it was her first paddling. I have hopes that she will learn from it and not require another," replied Gibbs.

"SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT" the following licks were applied just as heavy as the first. Gibbs paused after the sixth lick to ask, "Do you think that you can behave for the remainder of the holiday, Tony or do you want me to continue?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll behave…I'll behave," promised Tony as he rubbed his backside while waiting for his boss released him.

"Then go and help Ziva," Gibbs replied as he saw Tony make a dash for the door, "but Tony if you don't keep that promise you will be back here and our conversation will continue," he added quietly.

Tony only nodded as he left Gibbs standing there still holding the paddle his father had always used on him. "Dad always said that I would use that paddle on my child one day; but who knew that the child I would use it on would be so old," he murmured before hanging it back up and joining the others at the car for the last of the presents to be unloaded.

"Here son, I think you can use this," Jackson proffered his son a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks Dad, I've been wanting that about two hours ago," replied Gibbs as he took a large swallow.

"Son, what were you doing out in the woodshed?" his father asked with a twinkling in the eye.

"Oh, the same thing you used it for," replied Gibbs grinning. "Tony and Ziva both had a taste of the old paddle; hopefully its magic will work as well on them as it did me."

Ducky wandered up about that time to catch the last part of the statement and asked grinning, "What did Anthony do this time, Jethro?"

"Wore out my last thread of patience…and Ziva helped so I took them for a taste of the old paddle Dad always used on me," admitted Gibbs.

"I was wondering why Ziva was squirming a bit and Tony standing next to the fireplace," Ducky said seriously.

"Oh, that reminds me. Duck check Tony out; he's was sneezing nearly the whole journey here. He claims that it is only allergies; he blamed Ziva's cologne which she denied. That's what started the whole trouble…they argued so much that I was forced to punish them once we arrived; and he wanted to play in the snow during one of our stops but I wouldn't let him," explained Gibbs as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Jethro you were quite right to keep Anthony out of the cold and snow. Anthony is right about sneezing being a major part of allergies but it is also one of the first symptoms of someone catching a cold and after his experiences with the plague we must try our best to protect him from colds or worse even if it means protecting him from himself. I'll check him out in a few minutes to be sure that his lungs are clear and at least to set everybody's concerns at ease," explained Ducky at length.

Gibbs finished the last of his coffee and reluctantly took it into the kitchen to put in the sink before returning to his father and Ducky. "I guess you had better check Tony out now while he is easier to be persuaded," suggested Gibbs as he led the way to the living room where the voices were coming from.

"Anthony," Ducky called, "Jethro was telling me about your sneezing; I think I should check you out."

"Oh, that's okay Ducky; I'm fine…." began Tony until he caught Gibbs' glare and amended it right away, "that is I'll be happy for you to check me out…which way to my room?"

"We will use the kitchen for the examination Anthony; it's warmer there," corrected Ducky as he grabbed his medical bag and preceded Tony into the kitchen with Gibbs following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 3**

Tony had an audience while Ducky checked him out with the two Gibbses watching Ducky's every move. Jackson watched interestedly but Jethro was there to make sure that Tony behaved during the examination. The worse part of the examination to Tony's mind was sitting at the table while Ducky checked him out; his backside was still sore from the paddling Gibbs had given him earlier.

"Ducky can't you hurry this along," he whined soon after sitting down and then hastily added, "I'm missing out on the decorating the tree with the others," he lied to cover up the true reason of his backside being sore.

"Hold still, my lad while I listen to your lungs," Ducky replied kindly, "it shouldn't take but a few minutes. Now take a couple of deep breaths," he added as he put the listening part of the Stethoscope to his chest.

Tony did as he was asked and Ducky listened for any signs of what might be the start of a cold. When he was finished he took Tony's blood pressure and pulse, looked into his eyes and ears. Tony set through this all impatiently but made no outcry until Ducky was about to stick a thermometer in his mouth.

"Ducky, that isn't necessary…I feel fine," Tony said but before he could voice his complain further Gibbs quiet voice said,

"Ducky could always take your temperature where the sun don't shine, DiNozzo; so open your mouth for the good doctor."

After giving Gibbs a look of horror Tony opened his mouth as Ducky stuck the thermometer in and awaited Ducky's verdict.

Ducky waited only until he had a chance to see what the thermometer said before stating what Tony feared. "I fear that Anthony has caught a cold; although it is only seems to be in its early stage. I should be able to treat him and get him well so he can enjoy Christmas with the rest of us. Fortunately his temperature isn't up so that is one thing in his favor."

"DiNozzo! How long have you known that something was up?" asked Gibbs dangerously? When Tony had initially refused the thermometer he knew that his agent knew more than he was willing to let on?

"A day or so, maybe?" admitted Tony as he refused to look Gibbs in the eye. "I thought that if you knew I couldn't come and I didn't want to spend Christmas alone again."

"Oh, Anthony, you should have let me known right away; we could have started treatment of some sort that could have knocked it out before it actually got started," Ducky chided.

"But a cold is a virus and antibiotics don't work on a cold; even I know that much Ducky."

"Yes, but there are some folk remedies that help immensely and I would have used those. Well, now we have no choice, so I recommend rest, plenty of liquids and zinc lozenges…and no strenuous exercise," ordered Ducky.

"Is he contagious, Ducky?" asked Gibbs as he eyed his senior agent.

"No; he has no fever; however if he does get one he will become contagious and must be separated from the others," replied Ducky.

"Tony, you heard the doctor go and rest for now and don't do anything to tire yourself out," ordered Gibbs as he watched his agent redress and headed out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 4**

By the time Tony reappeared the tree had been nearly decorated and the presents were still being placed under the tree. Tony sighed as he made his way to one of the couches in the room and lay down. "What's up Tony?" asked Abby at once.

"I got the beginning of a cold," Tony replied dejectedly. "Ducky doesn't want me to do anything but rest, drink plenty of liquids and take some kind of lozenges. I can't have any fun."

"I knew you weren't allergic to my cologne," crowed Ziva, "but I am sorry that you have a cold."

"That's okay Tony, we can have fun inside and then in a few days maybe you will be able to get up and we can have some fun outside, too," Abby said sympathetically.

Tony nodded but wasn't convinced as he lay down and watched the others in their Christmas activities.

"Oh, Tony did you tell Abby what Gibbs told us in the car?" Ziva asked mischievously.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot…hey Abby guess what…we are family; you, McGee, Ziva and me…maybe even Palmer…I don't know about him," Tony began mysteriously.

"Family? What are you talking about Tony?" asked Abby.

"Gibbs broke down on the way up here and declared himself our surrogate father…and that includes you and I assume, McGee. He says that he cares about us and since our parents are not here he has declared himself as our dear old Dad," explained Tony.

"Hey, that means that Jack is our granddad," Abby said as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen with the others following behind.

While Tony was telling Abby the news Ducky was discovering the delicious smells coming from the soup pot as he was putting away his instruments. "Jack, if you don't mind my asking, what smells so good," asked Ducky as he finally traced the smell to the bubbling of a pot on the stove?

"Oh, just some chicken soup. I thought that it might taste good on a cold and damp day," replied Jack cheerfully.

"Is that Mom's recipe, Dad?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, I've been making it for some years; it always makes me feel so comforted as if she was still here," replied Jack with a smile.

Gibbs hurried to the bubbling pot and took a large sniff and quickly took a spoonful of his mother's soup and tasted it before sighing, "Mom's chicken soup was a memory I had forgotten until now; thanks Dad. You've got to taste this Ducky," he added as he proffered Ducky a clean spoon.

Ducky took a sip and his whole face lit up, "That is delicious and just the ticket for Anthony's recovery. There is something about homemade chicken soup that can help in the prevention and cure of colds and flu. We will just fill him up with this soup and other home remedies that he should be fine in no time."

"What else are you going to doctor Tony with?" asked Jack curiously.

"Several teas; like Ginger tea to name one. It's been used for decades in the fighting of colds and has good results. We need to keep Anthony away from alcohol in any form though. I have a little notebook that I brought along that has several different recipes we can try on Tony," Ducky replied as he began to rummage through his black bag.

"Ahhh, here it is," Ducky said as he held a fat notebook up for the two Gibbses to see.

"Let me see that for a minute Ducky?" asked Jack, "I want to see I have the ingredients at the store."

"Well," began Jack after giving the recipes a once over, "I think we probably have at least half of these ingredients in the store if you need them. Is there one recipe that you use the most?"

"Well, really I have two favorites that seem to do the best for colds and the flu…one needs ginger, basil and honey and the other uses cinnamon, pepper and clove. Do you have these in your store?" asked Ducky.

"Oh, yeah," replied Jack, "during this season those ingredients are used often so I keep a large quantity of them on hand. We can go now and get them before the weather starts back up again."

Abby ran into the kitchen as Jack and Ducky were getting their lists together. "Hey Jack," she called, "guess what…you're a grandfather."

Jack stopped instantly and turned to Abby to repeat, "a grandfather? Leroy is there something you have forgotten to tell me?"

Gibbs gave Abby his famous glare before answering his father, "No I haven't forgotten to tell you anything…Abby is informing you of your new stasis since I assume Tony and Ziva has told her about our little discussion on the trip here," Gibbs explained as he looked to Abby for confirmation and with her impish nod continued, "I finally admitted to Tony and Ziva that I consider myself their surrogate father."

Ducky beamed at the announcement, "I see you have finally taken me serious and have admitted it to yourself that you do care about their well-being just like a parent would. I know you have always considered Abby a daughter and now it is nice that you have included Tony and Ziva and Timothy as well?"

"Yeah, McGee is included. I thought that once I lost Shannon and Kelly I wouldn't have a family but now after working with you all I have realized that the good Lord has included in my family my three agents and forensic technician. But you all have it wrong about my father being your grandfather; if there is a grandfather figure in the team it is Ducky."

"Hey, wait right there son," interrupted Jack, "I would be honored to have these agents and Miss Abby as grandchildren. I've just regained you and now I have grandchildren and Ducky as family as well…we can begin new traditions."

"And why can't I be the doting Uncle," exclaimed Ducky, "we have a natural grandfather in Jack, after all."

"Okay, you can be the uncle of our little family," conceded Gibbs with a laugh, "and now that it is settled that we are now a family, you 'kids' go back to decorating the tree. Dad and Ducky will go shopping and I'm going to finish my cup of coffee," declared Gibbs.

"Shopping? You are going shopping," cried Tony? "Can I come with you?"

"Tony it's too cold outside and we don't want your cold to get worse. We are only going to the store to pick up some key ingredients to the treat your cold," replied Jack sympathetically.

Tony opened his mouth to argue some more when Gibbs said sternly, "NO! You are not going out…end of discussion; unless you want me to explain it in a way you won't like," he added threateningly.

Tony lay back down and said, "I'll be good," before turning his attention back to the tree.

Gibbs nodded approvingly and went back to get himself another cup of hot coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 5**

By the time Ducky and Jack had returned the tree was decorated and Gibbs and his team were sharing Christmas and Hanukkah memories.

"I remembered the food we had during the Festival of Lights…my mother's latkes were always so favorable and light," recalled Ziva.

"What are latkes, Ziva?" asked Abby.

"They are potato pancakes fried in olive oil…during this time we cook in olive oil to 'reminiscent of the oil from the Hanukkah story,' explained Ziva.

"You will have to tell us the story Ziva so we will know about your holiday as we explain ours to you," Ducky said as entered the room carrying a bag of groceries.

"I'll be happy to Ducky," Ziva replied cheerfully.

"What did you buy; did you get me anything?" asked Tony childishly.

"Most of the bag is for you Tony," replied Ducky, "and Jack brought some essentials in case we are snowed in. The snow is coming down quite heavily out there," he added as he motioned to the window.

"It's a good thing that we were able to get a week off for Christmas holiday this year, Bossman," added Abby as she watched the snow fall out side the window.

Tony got up and followed Ducky and Jack into the kitchen where he was assaulted by the full flavors of the simpering pot of chicken soup.

"Ohhh, that smells wonderful…when are we going to eat; I'm starved," admitted Tony.

"Well, if everybody is hungry we can start now," announced Jack.

"Hey gang, if you are hungry we are serving dinner," yelled Tony as he reentered the living room.

Abby nodded and went to help with Ziva on her heels and soon the table was set and the soup dished out and Jack entered carrying a platter full of small sandwiches. "I have turkey, ham, and roast beef sandwiches to go along with your soup…help yourself," he offered as he took his place.

Soon all that was heard was the slurping of soup and the eating of the sandwiches with small comments passing back and forth. It was a family feasting on the bounty of the table.

After dinner with the exception of Jack and Ducky they all returned to the living room to sit in the glow of the Christmas tree and talked until Ducky reappeared carrying a cup of something hot that he gave to Tony. "Drink this up, my lad. It will help with your cold," he ordered, "and I want you in bed in the next hour…you need to keep up your strength and rest."

Tony took a deep sniff of the concoction in his cup and tentatively took a sip…not bad and then took a swallow. "Hey, that's pretty good Ducky…what's in it?"

"It contains nothing more than tea and honey with a dash of cinnamon and ginger," replied Ducky with a smile. "You know not all medicine has to taste bad Tony."

"Maybe not now but they did when I was a child," retorted Tony as he continued to drink. Soon he was showing the signs of sleepiness and Ducky had no trouble in sending him off to bed. Gibbs showed him where he was to sleep and then returned to the others.

"What else did you put in his tea, Duck," he asked knowingly?

"Oh, did I forget to mention the sleep aid I also added to the brew," Ducky admitted innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 6**

The next morning's sun woke Tony to a world of white. The snow last night had painted the countryside white and planted in Tony a want to go exploring. He felt great, the chicken soup and tea effectively working on his cold. Tony looked over at the clock and noticed that it was only six in the morning and decided immediately to go and explore before Ducky or Gibbs refused him permission. 'I'm a grown man; I can make my own decisions,' he thought as he hurriedly got dressed and sneaked down the stairs scurrying past the kitchen where father and son were sipping their coffee with Ducky enjoying a cup of tea.

'Figures that they would be up early,' thought Tony as he grabbed his coat and eased the front door open to step out in the beautiful scene before him. Tony drank in the sight of snow everywhere as he walked away from the door and towards the woodshed that he had visited the afternoon before. While the memory of the paddling had resurfaced the closer he got to the structure it did nothing to deter him from his course as he moved past.

Tony wandered about for about an a half an hour when he decided that he had better return before one of his 'parents' caught him. He turned to find his boss standing a few feet away looking sternly at him.

"Boss," you scared me," retorted Tony after he got over his initial startlement.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing out in the cold?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"It was so beautiful; I just had to get out and explore some," replied Tony.

"Why didn't you wait for someone to go with you?"

"I was afraid that you or Ducky would say no. You weren't going to allow me, were you? Boss, I'm a grown man; I should have the right to make my own decisions," Tony cried as his resolve got stronger.

"I wouldn't have if you were planning on going out alone; but Ducky and I had discussed a short venture out for you as long as you didn't go out by yourself."

"Why did I have to wait to go with someone?"

"In case, something happened to you," replied an exasperated Gibbs.

"Anything might have happened and with your damaged lungs it wouldn't take much activity to put you in the sick bed again."

"Boss, I'm touched…you really do care for me; like my father should have."

"Of course, I care, you bonehead and you are going to be more than touched when I finish with you," retorted Gibbs as he motioned for his 'child' to head for the woodshed. "You have a date with the woodshed, again."

"BOSS!" Tony cried in alarm. He knew where that would lead and that he would be returning to the house with a warm bottom.

"Tony, you promised that you would behave for the remainder of the holiday and I find you wandering around in the snowy countryside after experiencing the beginning of a cold; don't you think you deserve it?"

"Maybe, but does it always have to be so painful for me?"

"What other options do I have…I can't ground you or cut your cellphone privileges; and a paddling does get your attention and most of the time deters you from making those mistakes for some time. Obviously I need to try something else," said Gibbs as they entered the well worn structure.

"Meet something else, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs as he went to the side of the table and took down a leather strap.

"Boss…that's a…"

"A strap or the strap Dad always used on me when the paddling didn't work. I thought I would carry on the tradition with you,"

interrupted Gibbs, as he began to wrap the strap around his hand until only a few inches of it was left. "Now get into position," he ordered Tony.

Tony reluctantly did as he was told and held on to the sides of the table tight as he waited for the first lick. Gibbs didn't let him stew for long before he struck hard against Tony's backside.

"YEOOOOWWWWWWWCCCHHHH!" Tony yelled as the burning stripe centered on his backside.

"Are you going to behave?" asked Gibbs as he replaced the strap and went to Tony's side.

"Yes, Boss…thank you for not giving me more," Tony said as he sagged against the table a moment more before straightening back up.

"Do it again and the strap will be reapplied to your butt and you won't be sitting for some time," promised Gibbs.

"Do you think Ducky would mind if I sat in the cold stuff for a minute or two to numb the pain before going back in," he asked cheekily.

"Oh, yeah…do that and I will leave your punishment up to him. You had better watch it DiNozzo or Santa will be bringing you switches and ashes for Christmas instead of presents."


	7. Chapter 7

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs and Tony entered to find the rest of the family up and eating the grand breakfast that Jack had prepared. "Hey, I was starting to wonder where you two wandered of to," Jack said.

"Oh, we went for a short walk to admire the countryside," Gibbs replied as they sat down to eat.

"How are you feeling, Anthony," asked Ducky?

"Just peachy, Ducky and when I got cold Gibbs was kind enough to give me something to warm me right up," he replied secretively.

Ducky nodded saying, "I want to check you out, jus the same Tony. I wait until after breakfast though."

Tony nodded and the two dug in. There was little conversation around the table as the family ate; everything was just too good. Tony poured some sugar in the 'coffee' and took a large mouthful that he hastily swallowed before yelling, "What the hell is that; it's awful?"

"TONY! Your language," Ducky replied disapprovingly, "it's a tea I brewed for you to drink to help with your cold and you will swallow every drop…doctor's orders," he added sternly.

Tony eyed the concoction in his cup before adding more sugar before he tried it again. This time he was able to drink it and downed the whole thing before turning to Ducky and saying, "I'm finished; can I have some coffee now?"

"Sure, but you will be drinking that brew plus a few others throughout the day, so get use to it," Ducky replied seriously.

"Yes, 'Uncle Ducky'," Tony replied insolently as he returned to his breakfast.

Once breakfast was over everybody was shooed out of the kitchen so Ducky could examine Tony in the warmth of the room. Jack left telling the gang how Christmas was spent when Leroy was a boy leaving his son with Tony and Ducky.

"How does his lungs sound, duck," asked Gibbs of his old friend.

"Scratchy, Jethro," replied Ducky angrily. "How many licks did you give him for this last stunt/"

"One"

"Only one?"

"I used a strap and the lick was hard," Gibbs replied.

"You should have given him more for endangering his health like this."

"Hey, that lick hurt," Tony said indignantly.

"But not hard enough to equal the risk you took Anthony," replied Ducky. "Your lungs didn't sound that bad last night; I felt with the right type of teas we could avoid any serious illness but with this last stunt of yours I'm not so sure," explained Ducky patiently.

"Well, that is easily fixed," interrupted Gibbs as he moved to the utensil drawer and pulled out a wooden spatula. "Here," he proffered the instrument to Ducky, "whale away."

Ducky automatically took the spatula and looked at it curiously before the meaning of the instrument took a hold, "I think I will…Anthony bend over the kitchen table and I'll show you my displeasure with your little escapade."

"DUCKY! I thought you were going to be the doting uncle. Uncles don't get to spank," argued Tony as he eyed the spatula in Ducky's hand.

"That might be so with most cases but when you endanger your health you get spanked by me, too. Now as they say in the cop shows, assume the position."

Tony reluctantly did as he was told without arguing further; he knew it wouldn't do any good and besides Gibbs would make sure that he obeyed.

"SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT…SWAT!" the six licks were given with enough force to cause Tony to yelp in pain.

"Owww…owww…ow…owww…owwww…yeowwwww," Tony yelled as these additional licks lit a fire in his already abused backside.

"Ducky, I didn't think you had it in you; but you do a doting uncle quite well," admired Gibbs as he viewed this additional punishment at the hands of old friend.

"I'm sorry you forced me to do that Tony; but if we are to make sure you stay well we all have to make sacrifices. Now back to bed with you; I will be up in a few minutes with another brew to help fight the germs in your system," Ducky ordered as he handed the spatula back to Gibbs. "We must get one of those for our collection; I think it works better than the cane," he added conversationally.

Tony moved gingerly as he made his way out of the kitchen pausing as he heard his name called,

"Tony, you do know that the only reason we punish you when you do stupid things is because we care," Ducky said sympathetically.

"I know Ducky; I just wished that the caring wasn't so painful to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the days leading up to Christmas in the life of Anthony DiNozzo were uneventful in the fact that he earned no further punishment. He followed Ducky and Gibbs degrees to the letter and soon his lungs improved to such a point that he was allowed to participate more in the festivities.

"I can't wait until tomorrow when we open presents," Tony said excitedly as the kid part of the man emerged. I wonder what Santa has brought me."

"Don't you mean, you wonder what Santa will bring you," corrected Ziva.

"Yeah, I guess I do…I also wonder what you bought me," replied Tony as he plucked his gift from Ziva up and started to shake it.

"TONY!" screeched Ziva as she grabbed it from his hands, "don't shake it. Not every present needs to be shaken," she added.

Tony froze with the shout and looked inquiringly at his team mate and asked, "You got me something breakable, ZeeVah?"

"I guess you will just have to wait until tomorrow; and you had better not try and sneak a peep. I wrapped it in a way that would tell if it has been compromised," she added seriously.

"Oh, he won't unless he wants Santa to bring him switches and ashes," replied Abby confidently, "or in your case he had better bring a bushel of switches for this last year of misdeeds."

"Switches and ashes," Ziva repeated curiously, "is that another Christmas tradition?"

"Yep."

"And they are used…how?"

"Well, down south where I was raised I can remember my Mom using them on the back of my legs when I was bad," explained Abby, "but there was a time or two that they were applied to my seat…a real painful experience Ziva."

Ziva looked thoughtfully at the resident 'bad boy' and said, "I concur, Tony will need a bushel of switches to last a whole year."

"Ziva, don't say that out loud; you never can tell who might be listening," Tony cried hurriedly.

"Don't tell me that you believe in this Santa figure that delivers presents only on one night, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"No, I stop believing him in a long time ago but there is still Ducky, Jack and Gibbs…and they would do it in a heartbeat," Tony said frantically as he glanced around him, "especially after those first two days," he added in a whisper.

Jackson Gibbs took that moment to bring in a tray of hot chocolate in to the gang; with Gibbs following with his cup of coffee and Ducky with his hot tea. "I thought that this might help you keep the Christmas spirit going," announced Jack.

"What did you do on Christmas Eve, granddad?" asked Abby smiling.

"Well, we usually sung Christmas songs before packing Leroy off to bed prior to having a quiet time to ourselves," Jack remembered fondly. "We also used the time to put together any toys that needed help while Leroy was sleeping."

"Aww, it's too early to go to bed now," cried Tony as he glanced out of the window. "It's still light outside."

"Well, we haven't sung any songs yet, Tony," cried Abby annoyed.

"Well, let's get the show on the road," cried Tony as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"When Leroy's mother was still with us she would play the piano and we would gather around and sang," Jack explained. "I don't suppose any of you play," he asked as his glaze included the group.

Tony stepped forward, "I can play a bit; it was those piano lessons my mother insisted on when I was young."

"DiNozzo, you are a wonder," cried Gibbs as surprise filled his features.

Jack led Tony to the piano and pulled out the song books and soon Tony was playing the more familiar Christmas songs. Ziva joined in with words in hand on the secular songs like Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls and We wish you a Merry Christmas. She listened quietly when the team sung Away in a Manager, Silent Night and Joy to the World.

"That was fun and it brought back so many nice memories for me," exclaimed Jack and Ducky, as the latter wiped a tear away.

"Mother always liked to hear the Christmas songs," Ducky said quietly. "Tony see if you can play number 45 in the song book," requested Ducky.

Tony looked down and said, "I'll give it a try but you are going to have to explain what ' a-wassailing' means to Ziva."

As Tony played Ducky tried his best to explain what the word wassailing meant.

"The song is classified as an English traditional," Ducky was quick to explain. "A wassail refers to an old Norse word that literally means to be healthy. It is a toast of goodwill at Christmas time. The wassail is a centuries old tradition from Great Britain. These days a wassail is a party, but, in centuries past wassailing mainly involved people singing carols from door-to-door."

"Let's give it a try; I think I got the tune now," said Tony. The rest of the family joined in and sung the traditional song until they could sang no longer and after a light meal they went to bed waiting for Christmas to arrive so they could see what 'Santa' had brought them all.


	9. Chapter 9

**TRADITIONS**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** Gibbs and his team celebrate Christmas in Stillwater, PA this year.

**Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 9**

Tony was the first to make it down the stairs early Christmas morning and walked into the livingroom to view the tree with all of its gifts arranged underneath. He went immediately to the gift Ziva had taunted him with the evening before trying to decide whether he could wait until the others had joined him or not when his eye caught a package that wasn't there the night before.

"I wonder what this is," Tony murmured to himself. His read the tag on the package and was surprised to see it addressed to his boss from Santa Claus himself and couldn't stop himself from picking it up and shaking it.

It was heavy and sounded like it was big but in one piece. "That had better not be breakable DiNozzo," Gibbs growled as he entered the room followed by the rest all still dressed in pajamas and robes.

"It's for you, boss," replied Tony as he handed it over, "the card says that it is from Santa Claus."

"From Santa, eh," repeated Gibbs as he glanced at his father.

"It's not from me, son," Jack replied to his son's unasked question.

Gibbs frowned and sat down to open the mysterious present. He opened the box to find a letter, which he read out loud.

_**"Dear Jethro,**_

_**I know you have been good this year but have been missing the companionship and love a family gives. With your extended family this has been fulfilled; however something is needed to keep the peace and because of that this present is for your use only. Apply it only when needed and know that when applied with love the sting it imparts will be lessened as the lesson is learned.**_

_**With the boys it will probably be used often but hopefully the girls will not need the lesson it offers as much.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Santa Claus**_

_**P.S. Tony I couldn't swing the bushel of switches this year I hope this gift will be a big improvement and will impart wisdom when applied.**_

Gibbs looked in the box to find a wooden paddle, beautifully made, smooth to the touch and inscribed as the **"Traditions Begin Here…Use Often and Misbehavior Will Disappear."**

Gibbs picked it up and swung it experimentally before turning to Tony and saying, "Come on DiNozzo; let me try my new paddle out on your butt. I want to see if it is as good as the letter indicates."

Abby and Ziva led the laughter that erupted from the room. "Come on big brother, see if Dad can make you yell," taunted Abby.

"Hey, that's not funny," responded Tony as he moved closer to the tree, making sure he was as far away from Gibbs and his new paddle as he could. "Who wrote that letter and gave him that package," he demanded from all in the room.

"It was Santa, Tony; he must have heard you yesterday when you said you didn't believe in him," insisted Abby, "because it wasn't me…

honest."

Tony went from person to person and all denied that they were the author to the letter or the giver of the paddle. "Boss, are you sure you didn't do it to get me back?"

"No DiNozzo, it wasn't me either and why would I; I have other implements to do the job quite nicely. We are going to have to accept Abby's explanation that it was Santa that did it and if you keep up your accusations I will be forced to try my new paddle out on your butt," Gibbs replied seriously.

Tony nodded accepting his explanation for the time being, "Okay, okay I believe."

"In my home in Louisiana we always have someone is the family to play the part of the Christmas elf and they hand out the presents," explained Abby. "It is one of our traditions and it can be a tradition for our new family now. I'll play the part this year."

She went under the tree and pulled one whose tag said to Leroy from Dad and handed it to Gibbs; then she dived back under and located gifts for them all not stopping until all had been found and delivered then they sat down and opened all of their gifts.

There were sweaters, scarves, ties and socks, jewelry and pictures given; some were personal and others got laughs but smiles abounded as every present was opened and commented on and they were left with a spirit of Christmas or Hanukkah for one and all and most importantly a new tradition had been found for the family made up of Gibbses and honorary Gibbses…a tradition that they had each other for all times.

**The End**

_**Merry Christmas **_


End file.
